Sirius In Love
by Just Mione
Summary: Cat  original character  is in love with Sirius and wants to date him. Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Cat all play truth or dare. Where will the game move Cat and Sirius' relationship? Read and Review! One Shot!


**This is the fic I promised you at the end of Seventh Year Ball. If anyone wants to borrow Cat just PM me and give me credit if you use her.**

**On a side note I'm super excited about DH part 2, I'm seeing a private screening at the midnight premiere because a friend of mine rented a theater, so that means no lines, no strangers, no rude people, and I can relax with my friends. When I saw DH part 1 some jerk screamed "F*** Dobby!" right after he died, everyone wanted to punch this guy in the face! **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my DH part 2 private screening bragging rights.

**Sirius in Love**

**By: Just Mione**

By standards of tradition, they were sworn enemies, the Black's, a pureblood family, and a muggle born, nobody, but they weren't. The day that Cathrine saw him she fell in love, head over heals in love, with the dark mystery man.

Sirius Black and Cathrine met at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall just after they had both been sorted into Gryffindor. They talked about the typical first year stuff; their families and what their classes would be like. Cathrine noted that those from a magical background or part magical background knew more then a muggle-born.

Cathrine and Lilly became great friends within their first week of classes. They found they had a lot in common; they were both muggle born, liked the same music, and lived rather close to each other.

One day in the beginning of Cathrine and Lilly's 6th year, Cat brought up a very interesting and important topic, their crushes.

"Lilly, I know this is going to sound random, but who is your major crush?"

"Hmm… I'd say James," Cathrine gasped, "surprising I know, but I'm staring to see he isn't an arrogant jerk but a nice guy since we've been spending so much time with the guys. So why are you asking anyway?" Lilly thought she knew why Cat was being curious.

"'Cause, I need help."

"With who?"

"Sirius, you know the huge crush I've had on him. Well, I want to do something about it." Cat's eyes lit up and a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"So go ask him out then." Lilly nudged her.

Cat didn't know what to do, she was friends with Sirius, but just that, and their in lied her problem. What would it do to their friendship that she worked so hard to gain? If he said no to her she would still be friends with him but she would feel extremely awkward around him and that would just kill her.

"No, I can't. If he were to say, no it would change everything between us. I followed him around so much that eventually we became friends and I just don't want to screw it up."

"Yeah you don't want to screw up your four and a half years of stalking him." Lilly said playfully.

Up until the middle of the girls 5th year Cat would constantly follow Sirius around. Once Cat snuck into the boys' dorm to watch him sleep. That was until Lilly had told Remus that Cat just wanted to be friends with Sirius and she would stop stalking him. So, Sirius became friends with her and the two of them got along great!

"Well then Cat what are you going to do about Sirius. Pick up stalking him again?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I should." Cat sighed and looked away.

"Well let's start by going down to the common room and hang out with the guys."

"Yeah, let's." Cat agreed and the two best friends went down to the common room.

The common room, as far as the girls could remember, was always loud whenever the guys were there. They would always be doing something random, like playing exploding snap or playing with a Fanged Frisbee or something just as loud and dangerous. When Cat walked into the common room in was to see James and Sirius chasing a shiny flying object while Peter watched them intently and Remus shook his head and attempted to continue reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook,

"Hi Remus." Lilly sat down on the seat next to him.

"Hi Lilly, Hi Cat." Remus mumbled, "What's going on?"

"Cat is having boy trouble." Lilly elbowed the raven-haired girl.

"So the two of you come to me?" Remus looked up from his book.

"Well that and we wanted to sit down and these seats were open." Cat nudged him jokingly.

"Oh I see how it is." Remus pretended to look upset. "So Cat what exactly is the problem?" He set his book down.

"I'm not going to name names but I like this guy and I've worked really hard to become friends with him so I'm afraid to ask him out because is he says no it would jeopardize out friendship." Cat explained hoping that Remus wouldn't figure it out.

"So, you're saying you like Sirius but you don't want to screw up what you already have?" Remus said knowledgeably

"Yeah." Cat groaned, "Exactly my-" Just then the shiny flying object flew over their heads and Sirius vaulted over the couch to get the shiny thing from the air. "SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL!" Cat screamed as he jumped and caught the object.

"Sorry Cat!" Sirius called over James' wining that he lost.

Remus sighed and said "And that 'Sirius what the hell' is not going to help in the slightest, but I'm surprised he apologized."

For the rest of the night Cat's eyes stayed glued to Sirius. His every move became her obsession. Lilly tried to distract her with studying but that was a fruitless effort, Cat wouldn't study on a normal night. What would make her study tonight?

Sirius got tired of chasing the snitch around the common room. Yawning, he threw himself on the couch next to Cat. "Hey Sirius, what's up?"

"James' snitch." Sirius followed the ball with his eyes. Cat laughed as they watched James grasp the ball then trip over Lilly's foot.

"So, you guys are up late tonight." Cat noted

"Well were going out with Remus tonight, if you know what I mean." Sirius said quietly as Remus waved good-bye to the only people left in the common room, Sirius, James, Peter, Cat, and Lilly.

"Have fun for me." Cat groaned, "I'm going up to bed." She stood up and went up the stairs not noticing Sirius' eyes following her up the stairs.

Cat lied in her bed for hours thinking of a way to get Sirius to return her affections. Then a great idea crossed her mind, the boys, Cat, and Lilly would play truth or dare tomorrow night. Cat fell asleep thinking of possible truth or dares for the next night.

In the morning, Cat whispered her plan to Lilly as they walked down to breakfast. Lilly laughed agreeing with Cat and began thinking about truth of dares. By lunch, the girls had a good list of truth of dares. After dinner, the group of friends were sitting on the couches by the fire.

"Hey Lilly want to play truth of dare?" Cat asked with a wink to Remus.

"Sure." Lilly agreed, "Do you have a bottle?"

"Er… No." Cat looked disappointed glancing at Remus again, who was sipping a butterbeer.

"I've got a bottle!" Remus called over to the girls and drained his butterbeer, "Can I play?"

"Yeah come on over!" Cat waved him over.

Remus came over to the couch the girls were sitting on, "James!" Lilly called

"Yeah?" James looked up from his Quidditch Through the Ages book. "What is it?"

"You, Sirius and Peter want to play?"

"Yeah!" James joined the game and Sirius and Peter joined.

"How do you play?" Peter asked

"Well you take a bottle, spin it and whoever has the mouth of the bottle point toward them they are asked to choose between truth or dare and must answer a question or do a dare." Lilly explained.

"I'll start!" Cat spun the bottle

It spun around on the floor and landed on Peter.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Peter squeaked

"What is your worst fear?" Cat asked

"I'm scared of extremely dark rooms." Peter whispered and spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Lilly.

"Uh truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lilly smiled.

"OHH!" James said

"Um… do a cartwheel."

"Ok." Lilly got up and cart wheeled.

She sat back down and spun the bottle. The bottle slowed to a stop on Cat.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, truth is so boring."

"Imitate one of our Professors."

"Your LATE, should I transfigure you into a watch so you'll be on time!"

The group laughed and Cat spun the bottle, landing on Remus

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the weirdest thing you've eaten?"

James started laughing hysterically, "They made me eat grass once." Remus pointed at James and Sirius. He spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Act like a dog for two minutes."

Sirius looked around the room, got down on his hands and knees and barked. He sniffed every one in the group and he curled up and lied down in his seat until his two minutes was up.

He spun the bottle and it landed on James.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Moon the common room."

James pulled down the back of his pants and mooned the room. Someone screamed, "Put your ass away Potter!" He pulled his pants back up and spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" He asked Lilly.

"Dare."

"Kiss me!"

Lilly leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek.

"CHEATER!" James yelled and two people left the common room.

"You never specified." She spun the bottle it landed on Remus.

"Truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare."

"Burn your DADA textbook."

He got up, brought the textbook over to the group, and lit it on fire with his wand. He spun the bottle and it landed on James.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you woke up and you were invisible, what would you do?"

"Sneak up the girls' staircase."

"Oh shut up you'd still fall down the slide!" Cat called.

James spun the bottle it landed on Sirius.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing Sha-La-La."

"Fine, Aw make me happy baby/Let me say/Sha la la la la la baby/Sha la la la la la la oh baby/Sha la la la- la la la,/oh baby,/aw, make me happy baby, aw, make me happy, I wanna say,..." James sung then spun the bottle it landed on Peter.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go to the astronomy tower with out getting caught, if you're not back in five minutes we will assume you got caught and continue the game."

"Ok." Peter left the common room and James kept an eye on his watch, Peter didn't come back after five minutes so they continued the game by spinning the bottle and it landed on Lilly, she then spun the bottle and it landed on Cat.

"Truth or dare?" She winked at her

"Dare."

"Make-out with your crush next time you see him." Lilly smirked.

Cat stood up and walked over to Sirius and kissed him, he kissed her back. The rest of the group left and gave the couple some time alone.

A few years later, Sirius took Cat out for a romantic dinner and hid an engagement ring in a cake that he made just for her. She accepted his proposal and they decided that they would get married after the war. Unfortunately, Sirius was thrown in prison for 'killing' Peter, Cat faithfully waited for him to ether be freed or break out.

**THE END**


End file.
